


Little Birdy

by BevedUpRose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BevedUpRose/pseuds/BevedUpRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millie just really wanted a pet, who knew the little guy would effect everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Birdy

**Author's Note:**

> I only will have Millie in this chapter to explain why they got their pet. That's why I didn't really have her say anything. I might briefly mention her in future chapters but not have her fully in it. I know Geoff does not want Millie in fanfictions so that's why I'm going to mention her as little as possible.

Millie Ramsey wanted a pet.

She begged her parents to let her have a little friend. They were reluctant, as any parent would be. They continued to tell her how big of a responsibility it would be: she would have to feed it, clean it, and most of all she would have to show it affection. She assured her parents that she would do all that and then some.

After a lot of begging and puppy dog looks, they found themselves inside of a small, local pet shop.

The store was owned by a nice British couple who gladly showed the Ramseys all the animal friends they offered. Millie excitedly looked at everything. She looked at the play pens, each filled with different animals. None of the pets caught her eye until she saw him, nicely perched on the front desk.

He was a small bird with light brown feathers. His….nose was quite big and he had an infectious smile. He shied away from her when she began to approach him with her small hands out to touch him. When she pet his head it was with such gentle kindness that he could not help but lean into her touch, this caused Millie to smile.

The little bird hopped into Millie’s palm and snuggled into it, content to stay.

The couple smiled at Millie and congratulated her on her choice. When asked how much the supplies would be for the little avian they replied that all of it would be on discount; they were just happy that Millie and the little bird found each other. Millie promised she would come back so the little bird could visit his parents, she called the shop owners this for the love they had for the small creature.

After paying, Millie’s parents asked her what she wanted to name her new friend.

As she thought, Millie held a face of such concentration that was just adorable on the child’s face. Her smile grew as she thought of the perfect name. She motioned for her mother to lean down, she whispered the name into her ear.

Her mother smiled, “Alright.” She gently patted the bird’s head.

“Gavin it is then.”


End file.
